fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Ishida
Summary Name/Known Aliases: 'Roland Joseph McLeod, "Black Lightning", Rol '''Origin: '''Bleach, One Piece, Naruto OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''Human, Shinigami, Arrancar '''Height/Weight: '''6'3"/200 lbs Roland McLeod was originally a Bleach fan fiction character, but slowly has become mixed with other fandoms. In the creator's headcannon, he interacts with characters from many different universes, such as RWBY and Steven Universe. Roland Joseph McLeod was born to a father who was heir to his royal shinigami family's highest seat, and to a mother who was a powerful arrancar. The two met during the Thousand Year Blood War, as some arrancar were recruited to aid in the shinigami's fight against the quincy. Falling in a forbidden love, the two eventually eloped and had a child. Fearing that the child would be ostracized and cast out of Soul Society, he remained in Hueco Mundo for the first week of his life before his parents sent him to the human world to live amongst mortals. Found by mercenaries in a snowy mountainous area, Roland was raised like a warrior. He learned to fight from the most rugged fighters around, constantly being taught never to give in. It was rough, but Roland loved every moment of it. Then, as he grew up, his adopted guardians decided to settle down as bodyguards for local nobility. Roland befriended three of the noble's children, all from different families: Wilhelm, a noble, Elise, another noble promised to Wilhelm when they came of age, and Edward, a son of a groundskeeper. All four of them lived in harmony, training and growing up together for years, until one day. Roland was only 14 years old on that fateful day. Wilhelm discovered that Elise and Edward were starting to get close, too close for his liking. In fact, Elise had even gone as far as to tell him that she no longer wanted to marry him. Wilhelm, accustomed to getting his way, was furious. He went to Roland to tell him his plans to get rid of Edward, to which Roland objected strongly. An argument started, and it escalated to the point that they began to battle. It raged for hours in the gardens, and as they were taught the Rokushiki, it was brutal and bloody. Eventually, Roland was given no choice, and used the only technique he knew that Wilhelm didn't: the Rokuogan. Inevitably, it killed Wilhelm, much to Roland's dismay. He was devastated that it came to it, and ran away from home soon after. For years, Roland travelled aimlessly, finding money doing what he did best: fighting and killing. He carved a bloody path across the world, going everywhere. Eventually, he met his match in a spiritually aware human monk, Aizen Mugiwara. Becoming his teacher, he studied for years to become spiritually aware, eventually awakening his latent shinigami abilities. While he struggled controlling his hollow powers, he travelled even further than before, even leaving his planet for years. He trained and made friends, eventually gaining more powers and abilities. As the rest of Roland's story is a work in progress, this part will be updated as his story goes along. This page is the end result of what will eventually happen to Roland as he grows over time. Fighting Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier]]:' '''8-C '| At least '8-A '| '''7-A, likely higher''' | Low '''6-B | 5-C '''| 5-B''' Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psuedo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness, Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Rokushiki Master, Power Mimicry (via Sharingan), Limited Precognition (via Sharingan), Illusion Manipulation (via Sharingan Genjutsu) Attack Reflection (via Mangekyo Sharingan), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (the ability to use reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu to increase offense and defense) | All previous abilities, the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades his reiatsu) | All previous abilities, some increased, Energy Projection | All previous abilities, some increased, Lightning Manipulation (Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (can transform his lightning into fire) | All previous abilities, some increased | All previous abilities, some previous abilities vastly increased 'Attack Potency: City Block Level '(blasted multiple opponents through buildings and into streets) | At least '''Multi-City Block Level '| 'Mountain Level '(Blew through multiple mountains with ease) | '''Small Country Level (annihilated a very large island nation) | Moon Level (Destroyed multiple planetoids easily) |''' Planet Level (blew away a planet level attack with his own attack) 'Speed: Hypersonic '| '''Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ '''| '''Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic '''| '''Lightspeed Lifting Strength: Class K '''| '''Class K | Class M '| '''Class G '| '''Class G+ | Class T Striking Strength: 'At least '''City Block Class '| 'Multi-City Block Class '| 'Mountain Class '| 'Small Country Level '| 'Moon Class '| '''Planet Class Durability: City Block Level, Higher''' with Susano'o | '''City Block Level, Higher with Susano'o'' ''|''' Large City Level, likely Higher with Susano'o | '''Mountain Level, Higher with Susano'o | Large Island Level, '''likely much higher with improved Hierro and Susano'o | '''Moon Level, Higher''' with Incomplete Susano'o 'Stamina: '''Monstrously high; can fight even when grievously wounded 'Range: 'Extended melee with sword(s), several meters with Rokushiki abilities, several hundred meters with lightning powers '''Standard Equipment: '''Durendal (His zanpakuto), Kevlar armor pauldron and greaves 'Intelligence: '''High: has continuously won fights in which he is outclassed using cunning strategy and an insanely adaptive thinking set. Has outsmarted various high level combatants with both creativity and a reluctance to assume defeat is the only option. Essentially his personality magnifies his intelligence in battle, giving him a unique advantage. '''Weaknesses: '''As a swordsman, he is a close-ranged fighter primarily. Additionally, he's more of a damage dealer than a tank when it comes to his archetype as a fighter, yet still fights pretty recklessly, albeit tenaciously. '''Feats: Once cut the moon in half, then obliterated one of the halves. Trained for one month straight with the Sharingan without stopping. Blew away a planet level attack with a Bankai Moretsuna Ken. Was cut nearly completely in half and continued to live and even move. Has repeatedly blown away foes through buildings and roads. Decimated an island the size of California with a Gran Rey Cero. Held up a city-sized meteor with his Susano'o. While fully hollowfied, intercepted over five hundred planetoid meteors (created by a juubi jinchuriki possessing dual Rinnegan) and destroyed them or cleaved through them within three minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinigami Abilities: '''Though Roland possesses some degree of skill over most shinigami powers, he really only uses zanpakuto related abilities. His experience with Rokushiki along with his incredible strength and speed means he has little use for their techniques. For example, though he does know Shunpo, he choses to use Kamisori over it due to it being equal in almost every way when he uses it, and having the bonus of being more connected to the technique. Like all spiritually aware beings, Roland is an expert at using reiryoku as reiatsu, both offensively and defensively, as well as practically. For example, he can intimidate opponents by exerting aggressive reiatsu, form footholds in the air to walk on (making several Rokushiki abilities easier to use), and even directly attack with it using his zanpakuto. '''Zanpakuto: '''Roland's zanpakuto takes the from of a katana, specifically a daito due to its slight length when compared to other swords of the same style. It has a soul and mind of its own, and Roland can enter his "inner world" to train with its spirit. Additionally, it can affect spiritually incorporeal opponents, cleanse negative spiritual energy offensively, and even pass lost souls on to the afterlife. In the right hands, it is a powerful tool and a deadly weapon. '''Shikai: '''When Roland uses his shikai, his one sword splits into two swords, both forming the set called Durendal. Both are in the style of the Roman Gladius, albeit a bit big. One is slightly longer, sporting a spear-like handle. The swords, once released, have the ability to channel, produce, cast and even fully control lightning. In truth, his "lightning" is more like raw energy in the form of malleable light, making it more versatile in his hands. He can turn it into blades and weapons, fling it at his foes in its unstable form, or even change its properties entirely, into solid structures like spikes and shields, or into fire and plasma. In addition, having swords that resemble Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, many parallels have been drawn between them. Some say Roland is his reincarnation, or that Ichigo is his distant ancestor. * '''Moretsuna Ken (Tempest Sword): '''Launches a wave of raw, jagged lightning as energy. It is a very versatile technique, as the waves can be shaped into spikes, crescent arcs or spirals. He can also mix in environmental and situational elements, such as stormy weather to reduce his reiatsu consumption. This is his arguably most powerful technique, offensively speaking. * '''Inazuma no Karui (Lightning's Light): '''Launches a bolt of lightning straight forward, either from the swords (its fastest form, breaking lightspeed) or from any direction or area he chooses, so long as he sets it up beforehand (Roland must first make contact with the area via his lightning, making it an effective trap when used this way). He can also freely manipulate the lightning, turning it into spikes for offense and defense, or even as other weapons or extensions for his sword (like axes, bigger swords, spears, etc). * '''Kasai no Kaminari (Fire Lightning): '''Roland transmutes his lightning into a fire that burns and melts far hotter than normal fire. It can even snuff out other flames, and can do it quickly. '''Bankai: '''The final evolution of Roland's zanpakuto. The two swords come together once more, forming a gigantic blade. His power increases more than tenfold, along with his speed and striking power, and his ability to use and cast lightning become godly. His bankai uses electricity to keep him in a state of ideal equilibrium, making his muscles and body work at maximum efficiency to ascend his limits, even as a shinigami. It is said that his bankai is the strongest in all of shinigami history, as it heightens nearly every aspect of his fighting capabilities. Roland spent a year to get his bankai, as opposed to the usual ten it takes. This is mainly due to the fact that he was already strong enough to take on his zanpakuto spirit, Durendal, and that he impressed the spirit by doing it without a sword. This aside, Roland's bankai is ridiculous, and allows him to apply his lightning in far more powerful ways and with much more control. He can fully control the properties of the lightning, turning it to flames and other forms of plasma while also manipulating it into various weapons and shapes. '''Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye): '''Roland possesses one Sharingan eye, which he got from Mase Uchiha. The Sharingan gives Roland several outstanding abilities, as follows: He can see chakra and reiatsu as colors, has increased perception, and can predict the trajectory of and track fast moving objects. * '''Sharingan Genjutsu: '''As someone possessing the Sharingan, Roland has the ability to alter one or more of the five senses of his opponent, albeit not for very long considering his skill at it is lackluster. Normally he uses this in a more practical way, rather than by applying it in combat, but when his back is to the wall and he has to win a fight, he'll use it to set up a plan or to buy time if need be. * '''Mangekyo Sharigan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): '''This version of the Sharingan gives the user a unique ability in each eye. Roland must spend extra energy to use this ability, as he has to convert his reiatsu into chakra to use ninjutsu. Normally, using a mangekyo sharigan will erode the person's vision until they go blind, but Mase had acquired an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. ** '''Senketsu (Fresh Blood): '''Mase's, and now Roland's, left eye's unique ability. It allows the user to transfer any damage they have taken from a particular source and return it to that source, with some limitations: when taking damage from multiple sources, he can only defer the damage back to their original source, not controlling how much each target takes. Additionally, he can only use the technique three to four times before becoming very fatigued. ** '''Susano'o: '''Roland can use this technique, but barely. Normally, it summons a torso made of chakra, or in Roland's case reiatsu, but for Roland he can only summon the ribcage and/or the head and arms or legs in skeletal form clad in robes around his body as either a basic shield, or as a larger body to fight slightly larger opponents. Supposedly, Roland shouldn't be able to use this technique at all, given that he only has one Mangekyo Sharingan, but thanks to his reiatsu-created lightning, he can use it to sustain the form. Using his lightning, it makes the Susano'o black in color. '''Rokushiki: '''Roland's primary hand-to-hand fighting style that he learned as a child and mixes with his swordplay. It is a special martial arts style for superhumans that encompasses six different techniques, with access to a seventh for those who master all six. * '''Geppo (Moon Step): '''Allows to user to kick the air hard enough that they jump off it, allowing them to set up for swift aerial attacks or cross great distances without ever touching the ground. * '''Tekkai (Iron Mass): '''Harden's the user's muscles to be as tough as iron, which nullifies damage from most attacks, but can be overcome with enough force. ** '''Tekkai Go (Iron Mass Strength): '''Instead of simply using the technique, the user visibly tenses as well, making the technique much stronger. * '''Shigan (Finger Gun): '''A close-quarters combat technique in which the user pushes their finger into a target at a high speed, leaving a wound akin to that of a firearm. ** '''Tobu Shigan (Flying Finger Gun): '''A flick that fires a compressed air shockwave that enable the use of Shigan without getting close ** '''Shigan: Oren (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus): '''A barrage of shigan at high speed *** '''Shigan: Madara (Finger Gun: Speckles): '''A barrage of shigan with both hands ** '''Jugon (Stern Beast): '''A punch thrown in the same way and at the same speed as shigan *** '''Susano'o Jugon: '''A jugon done using the Susano'o. It not only makes the technique faster, but more powerful as well. *** '''Jugon Ogi: Fukuro Dataki (Stern Beast Technique: Owl Thrasher): '''A barrage of jugon, thrown as Roland moves around his opponent * '''Rankyaku (Storm Leg): '''A projectile compressed air blade launched with a kick, or with a swing from an appendage of appropriate length. Roland often uses this as a delivery system for his lightning, using his arm and sword to launch the technique. ** '''Rankyaku: Amaterasu (Storm Leg: Shining Heaven): '''A rankyaku fired off with infused lightning from Roland's zanpakuto. ** '''Susano'o Rankyaku: '''A rankyaku fired off while using Susano'o. It makes the technique faster and vastly stronger. * '''Soru (Shave): '''Allows the user to move at extremely high speeds over short distances to either avoid attacks or to attack with greater power by kicking ten times in the blink of an eye. Roland demonstrates unbelievable mastery over this technique, making it faster and even farther reaching than even Shunpo in some instances. ** '''Kamisori: '''A 3-D movement technique using both soru and geppo; this is Roland's main battlefield transportation method. * '''Kami-e (Paper Drawing): '''The user allows their body to go limp, letting them dodge attacks like a falling piece of paper. * '''Rokuogan (Six King Gun): '''A hidden seventh technique used only by those who have absolute mastery over all six techniques. This technique allows the user to perform a double one-inch punch with both fists that can both bypass most forms of conventional durability (including human flesh) and deal unbelievably high amounts of internal damage. '''Hollow Abilities: '''Roland can utilize his arrancar heritage to power up, but in the form of a visored, ripping away at his face to form the classic mask. Many speculate as to why this is, but for now it remains a mystery. Roland can also take on more physical attributes of a hollow, like white skin and claws, making him more vicious but also further increasing his power. * '''Cero (Hollow Flash): '''Roland can fire off a large amount of reiatsu with his hand, and can be charged and fired relatively fast ** '''Gran Rey Cero (Royal Hollow Flash): '''A much larger and more dangerous version of a cero, done by mixing in blood. * '''Hierro: '''Extremely hard skin of a hollow * '''Bala: '''Hardens the user's reiatsu and fires it like a bullet from their fist; it is stated that it is not as strong as a cero, but is twenty times faster. Key: Base, without sword | Base, with sword | Hollow Mask | Shikai | Fully Hollowfied | Bankai Other '''Notes: '''The picture is from an unknown artist, and is heavily photoshopped. Any artist willing to draw Roland, please contact me. '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kyoka Kisaragi (Kyoka's Profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Bleach Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits